Simple un-automated riser aids to enable a physically challenged or senior citizen to rise from a seated position to a standing position have been described in the past. One such device has a bracket attached to the lower portion and affixed to the frame of the furniture that uses the mass of the furniture as a counterweight in order to prevent the device from tilting forward. While such a device works well for its intended use, and offers a low cost alternative to so-called automated riser seats, what is needed is a simple un-automated lift assist for the physically challenged that may be applied to an article or furniture without the need of altering the furniture, and provides a rebounding effect when a individual transitions from a sitting to a standing position.